


Darla and the Promise of the Rose

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atticus, Patch, and Darla end up transported into Tokyo where they find out Darla's destiny that not even she has known about, but she is the wielder and has the power of the Silver Crystal. Will they be able to get back home and will Darla be able to accept her new fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darla and the Promise of the Rose

Darla held onto Atticus nice and tight as they were being brought to a whole new place that was far from the only home they had ever known. Patch stayed close to them so none of them would be separated.

"Is it over?" Darla shivered.

Atticus held his little sister close and gently stroked her hair until it would be all over. "I'll let you know, I promise."

Darla shuddered and nuzzled against him for comfort and protection since he was her big brother.

After a while, Atticus, Darla, and Patch appeared in a new city with them each wearing their medallion.

"Is it over?" Darla asked again.

"I think so..." Atticus replied calmly.

Darla got out of his hold and opened her eyes, looking around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Atticus and Patch said.

Darla sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks, guys, I don't know what I'd do without you..." she deadpanned slightly.

"This place is new to us." Patch said.

Darla rolled her eyes.

Cherry was lying down on her living room couch watching TV dully.

Drell then suddenly appeared. "CHERRY!"

"GAH!" Cherry yelped and fell flat on the floor. "Owch..."

"Have you seen Atticus?" Drell asked.

"Not since I left for home after our last adventure..." Cherry mumbled, looking up at him.

"I can't sense his magic!" Drell said, sounding panicked.

"Oh, no..." Cherry groaned, but she didn't sound at all interested. "Someone call the cops... Oh, no, you can't sense his magic, oh, no..."

Drell narrowed his eyes. "This is serious."

Cherry looked back up. "Oh, uh, sorry..."

"I can't even sense his medallion's magic or Patch's or Darla's Equestrian medallions." Drell told her so she would know how serious this was.

"Oh, poor you..." Cherry moaned.

Drell picked her up by her arm and dragged her. "Come on, they could be in trouble!"

"Can't I ever get the day off?" Cherry sighed as she was dragged along.

"When your best friend, his puppy, and little sister might be in danger, no." Drell told her.

Cherry sighed. "And I'm just resting up after our latest adventure."

Drell took Cherry into the Supernatural Realm.

Skippy was looking through several books to find out where Atticus, Patch, and Darla might have ended up in.

"Any luck?" Penelope walked by.

Skippy sighed and shook his head.

"Keep looking then!" Drell told him.

Skippy's eyes widened, but he nodded and kept looking the best that he could.

Cherry sat down at a table and put her head down, looking in agonizing pain of boredom. "Why did you drag me here?" she groaned. "Don't you have like a locating spell or something?"

"I don't have Atticus, Patch, or Darla's DNA," Drell explained. "Penelope, help your Uncle Skippy, would ya?"

Penelope sighed, but helped Skippy.

"Wait, you mean you need something of theirs to use the locator spell?" Cherry asked.

"Mostly DNA, but there's nothing..." Drell grunted.

"Uhh... I might have something..." Cherry dapped her knuckles together.

Drell, Skippy, and Penelope looked to her then.

"What do you have?" Drell asked.

Cherry walked over and took out a pink hair bow. Skippy took it and sniffed it.

"Uh, why do you have the brat's bows in your pockets?" Penelope asked.

"Atticus and I pretended to be Darla's personal assistants when we first met her," Cherry explained. "She locked us in her basement after we found out her plans to flood the stage. Guess it fell in after we broke into her personal trunk."

"This is perfect." Drell smiled.

"Here you go." Cherry shrugged.

Skippy put on glasses and took out pinchers, he pinched underneath the hair ribbon and plucked out a strand of golden curly blonde hair and placed it onto Drell's wand. Drell held his wand as it then activated a locating spell to find out where Darla, Atticus, and Patch had gotten into.

"I hope they're okay." Penelope said.

"I'm sure Atticus and Patch are fine, but Darla, it's hard to say..." Drell said as he waited for his wand to work it's magic.

Within moments, they were being shown a holographic portal of what appeared to be a big city.

"San Francisco, New York, where are they?" Penelope asked.

"Actually, that looks like Tokyo to me." Cherry commented.

"Tokyo?" Penelope asked. "How did they get to Tokyo?"

"I dunno, I went home after our last adventure together and Atticus said he was gonna check on Darla since she's his new sister after all..." Cherry shrugged.

"Something tells me they were sent there for an adventure." Drell said.

"Yay, I'm not forced onto an adventure." Cherry cheered before laughing hysterically.

"Uh, did I say that?" Drell narrowed his eyes at her.

Cherry stopped laughing, then groaned. "Aw, come on, man!"

"Why is the image now showing rose petals falling down from the sky?" Penelope asked.

"Hm?" Drell took a look.

Skippy looked with him.

"What does it mean?" Cherry asked the warlock.

"This could mean that something big might be happening there." Drell said.

Skippy looked rather horrified and alarmed.

"I have to help them..." Drell said. "Who knows what could happen to them?"

"Okay, you do that and I'll be back at home." Cherry said.

Drell reached out and yanked her back. "Don't you wanna save your best friend, his puppy, and little sister?"

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. "I guess..."

Drell reached out and yanked her back. "Don't you wanna save your best friend, his puppy, and little sister?"

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned. "I guess..."

"That's a good girl." Drell said.

Cherry sighed. "No one can have worse luck around you than me?"

Skippy coughed suddenly and looked around, mysteriously.

"I stand corrected." Cherry said.

Skippy nodded. Drell glared at him and raised a fist. Skippy ducked down and covered his eyes in a panic. Drell patted him on the head with a laugh.

"Can I go too?" Penelope hoped. "Please? I'll never ask you for anything again!"

"Do you promise?" Drell asked.

Penelope bit her lip. "Uh, I promise..."

"Why did you pause?" Drell asked.

Penelope paused again. "I didn't pause."

"You just did it again." Drell glared.

"Did not..." Penelope pouted.

"Yes, you did." Drell said.

"Uncle Skippy..." Penelope put his hands together and did a puppy dog pout.

Skippy tried to look firm to her, but he frowned rather sadly since she looked so lowly and pathetic, finding himself giving into her charm and manipulation. But before anything could be said, Drell and Cherry were already teleported to Tokyo.

"No fair..." Penelope stomped her foot.

Skippy sighed, then conjured up a pizza box and gave it to her.

"Sweet!" Penelope took the box and opened it and groaned. "Aw, only cheese?!"

Skippy sighed before conjuring up Penelope's favorite topping.

"Yes!" Penelope beamed.

Skippy sighed, rolling his eyes and patting her on the head before walking off, taking out his pipe. He then sat down on the couch, took out a book and started to take a relaxing break since Drell would be gone for a while and he would have to watch over Penelope. Penelope took the pizza in her room, putting the box in her arm and then stood on a stool, snapping her fingers, and being transported into her crystal ball.


End file.
